The Dash
by Happy Stalker Ball
Summary: Garet reflects on a speech Ivan gave at a friend's funeral. -one shot-


**A/N:** Yay! I finally found a way to use those forwards my friend keeps sending me! ^_^ She's glad I'm part of her dash-even if we hardly know each other! Anyway, in case you couldn't tell, this little one shot fic was inspired by a forward my friend sent me. Some of y'all might've gotten it. It's called, "Glad you're in my dash!" If you haven't and would like it, let me know and I'll send it to ya. And everyone can be happy with the couples~ when you come to 'Isaac's wife' just insert name of person you'd like to be Isaac's wife, and BAM! Everyone's happy~ well, not really, but I tried! ^_^ Enjoy!!

**Slightly edited 11/03/2008**

**The Dash**

Golden rays of sunshine danced around the lone figure that slowly trudged towards his destination. The sun continued to beat down on him as he came to a stop. He stood in front of a plot of land that was scattered with tombstones. He gently pushed open the gate and headed towards one particular tombstone. Once there, he glanced down at it, and smiled sadly. It had been awhile, to say the least.

He bent down and placed some fresh flowers in front of it. Before he got up, he silently read the words inscribed on the stone.

_A soaring success in life_

_Who enraptured our hearts_

_And will be fondly remembered_

_By those who knew him_

_A kind, wonderful, loyal friend_

_Cherished and faithful husband_

_Loving Leader_

_~ Isaac ~_

Tears began to burn in Garet's eyes as he read what Isaac's wife had so lovingly crafted onto the stone with some help from friends. Though he knew the words by heart, every time he came to the cemetery and read it, it felt like the first time. His eyes rested on the name of his long dead friend.

A faint smile lit his face as he remembered when they were small children and how they used to share everything with each other. If Isaac had something, Garet would get some of it and vice versa. It had been like that to the end. Always sharing things with each other and with the friends that they had acquired over time. Garet's smile suddenly vanished. It had been fifteen years since anyone last shared anything with Isaac.

Garet's eyes traveled down the stone and he read the dates below the name. The date of birth and the day of his death. His eyes focused on the dash between the two dates. The dash that represented the twenty-seven years Isaac had spent on the planet. Garet stared hard at the dash as he remembered the words Ivan had spoken at Isaac's funeral.

o**O**o**O**

"Isaac," tears brightened the then twenty-five year old's violet eyes, as he glanced around nervously, trying to think of a way to describe how special his leader had been. "Issac," he drew in a deep breath, trembling. He closed his eyes slowly and sighed, desperately trying to find words to describe his friend. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and offered a sad, weak smile to everyone gathered at the service.

Everyone waited patiently while Ivan shifted his weight and blinked back tears. After a few more moments, he became still and inhaled and exhaled deeply, ready to speak.

"When people read tombstones, they usually read the dates and try to figure out how old the person was when they.........passed away," Ivan began steadily, feeling resolve build within him. "They read the date of birth and the date of death, but hardly notice the dash between the two dates. The dash, however, represents the most important part of their life-all the years they spent here on the planet," Ivan stopped and blinked a few times before continuing.

"That little dash symbolizes life. What that person did in life and the people that were touched in some way by that person's life. Some strangers truly believe that they can sum up a person's heartbreak, joy, and everything else they've been through in their entire life in one little line, but only the people that knew the person can truly appreciate that little line." Ivan closed his eyes and allowed a few tears to fall to the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone before earnestly concluding his speech.

"And, I," he took a deep breath, "I can't......begin to express......my joy at knowing that I'm somewhere in that little line on Isaac's tombstone. That I'm part of Isaac's dash."

o**O**o**O**

_Part of Isaac's dash, _Garet thought as he fingered the dates on the stone. His hand came to a rest on the dash between them. He thought again of Ivan's speech. Although it had been fifteen years ago, he remembered it clearly. It had helped him out a lot. The dash became slightly blurred as he continued to stare at it. A sad, yet joyful smile spread across his face as subdued, but ecstatic joy began to spread through him. Every time he came here, he couldn't help but think of what all that little dash entailed. He was 'a part of Isaac's dash,' just like Isaac would be a part of his dash. Their dashes would be shared with each other. He thought again of how he and Isaac used to share everything and his smile broadened. Even in death they'd be sharing.

**A/N:** That was short, but, oh well, that's what I get from actually reading those forwards! ^o^ Maybe one day I'll write a fic where all the characters are :: gasp :: alive! I mean what a concept! ^_~ Anyway, please review and thanks in advance! ^__^


End file.
